The invention relates to a brake device for a hydraulic vehicle brake system as defined herein.
Brake devices of this type include an electrohydraulic actuating assembly and a return feed pump and are mounted in the engine compartment of the vehicle body. Considerable noise is generated because of variable feed quantities in the return feed pump. To decouple structure-borne sound, the pump is therefore suspended from the housing by elastic mounts, with both structural parts movable relative to one another. The suction and pressure connection lines between the two parts of the housing must therefore be embodied in such a way that the mobility of the return feed pump inside the elastic mount is assured.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,729 discloses a brake device of this type, in which small connecting tubes in housing bores extend between the fastening plate and the feed pump and between the feed pump and the assembly housing. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that the connecting lines must be sealed off at more than one transition. Moreover, the through bore extending both through the assembly and feed pump housing and through the fastening plate must be sealed off with a sealing cap at its end in the fastening plate. Securing the pump suspension in case the damping elements fail is provided for, in this arrangement, by two pins fitted into the assembly housing and anchored in both the assembly housing and the fastening plate. Finally, in this brake device there is also the danger, in the event of failure of the damping elements, that the small connecting tubes can slide out of the bores and thus leak.